A New Begining
by Laralie.x
Summary: It wa Rue Mays's firsa dai @ scoll, it was lik a normal fist day until she meet Stefin Slalvitor...
1. A Day Off Intrest

AN: I'd lik two think my siseter Kaley for helpig me wit my spellin and grammer, shes doinfg A grads GCSE Englis naw so she shoud be heplful! I hav realy bad dislexyer so I fins it hrad sumtimes, an I also have tipos sometimes so ples ignor some of the spellin erors in my AN becos my siter cant help me wif that, becus shes bisy and my thig I us has no spellcheker. Hop u engoy my fanfiction its my furst so complmentz are welcom…

-xxx-

**Rue:**

Hello my name is Rue Alissa Mays in full but don't call me that, it sounds silly, just call me Rue! I have long wavy blonde hair that reaches my waist, it looks like it was dyed but it is naturally like that (because I'm a little bit eccentric). I also have little black bits under my fringe and black lowlights all in my hair (that _is_ dyed in, obviously). I have a slender finger, but I'm not too thin, and have curves where it matters (if you know what I mean).

It all started on my first day at Mystic Falls, it was partway trough the year, so I would have to barge in like an idiot, _I remember thinking that, _I was worried people would ignore me. When I got there though, people were nice, remarkably so. I made a few friends too; Betty, a girl in my Biology class, Lilly and Gail, who were in my English class and a shy girl called Cora, who was in my Math class. It was almost the last lesson of the day when I saw Stefin, he was with Eleyna and they were smiling. I was a bit lost so I approached them.

"Hey, sorry to bother you…erm… I was looking for the History block…"

I asked nervously. Eleyna smiled at me.

"Well – you found it."

She said. I smiled back apologetically.

"Sorry."

She smiled.

"It's okay, is it your first day?"

She asked and I nodded as an answer.

"I'm Eleyna Gilbert…"

She turned around so she wasn't in the way of Sefin, and me she pointed at him.

"This is Stefin Salvitor, he's my boyfriend"

Stefin was looking at me strangely; he was looking at me with a face of utter confusion. His eyes seemed to say '_what are you?' _so strongly that I was almost frightened. Eleyna didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Rue, Rue Mays."

I said, feeling a little anxious as he was staring at me so strongly.

"Nice to meet you."

He said, loosing all of the confusion and looking away for a second to look at Eleyna. Then back at me – he seemed to be trying to explain something to her without me noticing. I didn't know how I knew this, perhaps it was just _intuition_. But as I continued to get that look from him as he looked back I looked away – _scared_.

**Stefin**:

After History Eleyna and I left abruptly – I tried to explain my worries about Rue but Eleyna wasn't convinced. My vampire senses had picked up a strange supernatural power in her – for one reason or another, and it might be because I didn't know about it, _I didn't like it_. All the way back to my house I thought about Rue, how for some reason – despite this dark feeling about her I had – I felt attracted to her in ways I couldn't explain.

When I got home Daymon was there, he was slouching in one of the chairs drinking alcohol as usual he had loud but good music playing. I went over to him and called at him, he couldn't hear or he wasn't listening, whichever it was it didn't matter. I decided to get his attention by turning the music down, so I did.

"Hey! Stefin, what're you doing? I was listening to that"

I shrugged; I didn't really care what my brother was listening to.

"You weren't listening."

He sat up.

"Maybe I didn't want to."

He said. That was Daymon, constantly trying to get a reaction out of me. Daymon straightened and looked serious when he saw the expression on my face.

"What is it?"

He said. I sat down in a chair near to Daymon so we could talk about Rue properly.

"It's this new girl at school, she was in my History class and asked Eleyna where the room was…"

Daymon nodded.

"Yeah… so?"

I frowned; his impatience was starting to annoy me, if he didn't keep interrupting me this whole thing would go a lot faster.

"I'm not sure what she is…"

I said

"But I don't think she's human – she _feels _strange, different."

Daymon smiled

"Do you go around feeling new girls now? Is that some kind of thing of yours, what did Eleyna think?"

I ignored him – just bulling a blank, annoyed expression before continuing.

"What I mean is – she doesn't seem human, for instance; her heart beats slower sort of… calmer, I sensed something different about her – she seems like a witch but if she was a witch I'd sense that like I did with Bonny."

Daymon looked interested.

"Wow, Stefin – now you're _staring _at new girls, are you in _love_?"

He said '_love' _in a clear mocking tone that got me angry. I slammed him against the wall and pulled out a stake.

"Yes – I am in love. But I don't see what it is to you, perhaps now you'll be interested in her since you always go after girls _I _like – is that some kind of thing of yours?"

Daymon looked confused and a little hurt, which was not like him. He looked worried too. He looked up at me.

"I was only joking bro. But, is it true…"

he asked

"do you really _love_ her?"

I looked at Daymon – suddenly regretting saying anything.

"I – I think I do."

I said, plainly, just realising it for myself. Daymon suddenly fought back her threw me round so I was against the wall and bent the stake up so it was at my side, and I couldn't move my hand.

"What about Eleyna, Stefin? Do you still love her – or were you just pretending? Are you just going to dump Eleyna for this girl you thought looked a bit funny – you've known her for a day, and you're going to break Eleyna's _heart_! I know if I had the chance I'd take her from you, because I love her, but she doesn't love me she loves you and if you do want to let her go please don't be a dick about it."

I had never seen Daymon act like this before, he was genuinely angry for someone else's well being.

"I can't help what I feel Daymon, anyway – I wasn't going to dump Eleyna, part of me wants to, but I can't do that, because this might be her power or something, perhaps she can make vampires fall in love with her."

Daymon loosened his grip.

"You think?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure, it feels _real_ Daymon, like we're _soulmates_ – but I can't be sure."

4


	2. Thee Big Reveel

AN: Iam uplodin too chaptors tody. Engoy – this on gos out to my maits Shannen and Henrye, as wll as my sistar Kaley (thanx u so muckh 3 xxxxxxx 3 )

Ps I'm strin to 3 Daymon now ( I cnt updat my profile) – so ther may b somthin ther wel see ho the strory gos ;)

-xxx-

**Rue:**

I went home that school day and found my parents Noah and Jane, my little brother Hunter and my elder sister Kayleigh – she was a year older that me and was at College at the local community college. I was adopted when I was just a baby by my parents (Noah and Jane) – I would like to meet my real parents one day, I love Noah and Jane but they were always so horrible to me. And they were _boring _as hell.

When I came in Kayleigh (she's called Kayleigh but she prefers Kay for short) looked at me with her Topaz blue eyes – the same shade as mine – they seemed to reflect the sun perfectly. Kay's and my features were similar – we both had the same eyes, almond shaped and that deep Topaz blue. We both have high cheekbones and a petite nose, but where my hair was naturally light blonde, hers was a bright gold. She smiled at each other and hugged.

We are biologically sisters too, Noah and Jane adopted us both – but Hunter is their child, but we see him as just as much siblings as we are. Hunter has black hair like Noah and Jane's green, wide eyes. He is eleven – but he is very smart and we are all very proud of him, I gave him a hug too before turning back to Kay.

"How's College going then?"

I asked.

"Fabulous…"

She said, smirking a little.

"How was your first day of senior year at a new school?"

She smirked, jokingly teasing me.

"It was great."

I said raising my eyebrow to show my own surprise.

"I expected people to be rood and stuff, but they were actually quite nice, I made a few friends and – there was this boy."

She raised her eyebrows now; she came closer, drinking orange juice out of a carton with a straw as she did so, grinning intently.

"So…"

She prompted, waiting eagerly for the gossip.

"So… What?"

I paused.

"I saw him with his girlfriend when I asked him for directions – he just was quite hot that's all – I guess I just think he's a cool guy…"

She raised her eyebrows and leant back on the counter.

"_Girlfriend_ – ay?"

She said through a smirk

"Well, we'll have to find a way to… erm… detach…. her, shan't we?"

She said, now going into the fridge-freezer to look for some ice cream to nick, if she was trying to hide her smirk – she was doing very badly at it. She just loved coming up with '_diabolical plans' _like this – that's what separated us, I hated things like that, and I would never steal someone's girlfriend, despite how in love I was with Stefin.

The more I thought about it, the more I realised it really was very strange that he and I fell in love so quickly. It felt like we were in love – I was sure that he felt the same way, despite the fact that he seemed to have been shocked clueless by me as well, I had felt something similar herself if I was honest. I didn't know why but I sensed something dark in Stefin, something evil, but controlled.

"We cant."

Kay looked genuinely surprised by my response.

"No diabolical plans, you worried about the girl – don't worry, the boyfriend-ectomy is a _relatively _painless procedure."

I raised my eyebrow.

"With the minor side-effect of heartbreak"

I added.

"What makes you think that I even _could_ steal him off her, he probably really likes her."

Kay shook her head

"We're less alike than people claim we are."

She stated before taking a small tub of Fish Food Ben and Jerry's and a spoon into the living room to eat while playing Zelda with Hunter. I went up to my room to contemplate the day I was having. It was amazing all that could happen in the first day at a new school – perhaps I could ring Lilly; she seemed to be the girl to go to for advice on this kind of thing. I usually went to Kay – but she had a lot on at College and she was to intent on hurting Eleyna to get what I want. And the more I thought about it the more I realised what I wanted was Stefin.

**Stefin:**

I looked out of the window in my bedroom – thinking about Rue, and what Daymon had said. He was right, if he did go with this sudden feeling he was having and dump Eleyna, she would be heartbroken – but she would have Daymon, he could count on that. He wouldn't hurt her; he'd proved that for sure.

Daymon had eventually fully let go of me, after ranting a little more about what I had said, but at the end of the day, I couldn't change what I felt… I could _hide _it, but not _change_ it. I was looking out at the night sky, feeling a little hungry – so I decided to go out hunting.

**Rue:**

It was much later in the evening and I decided to go out for a walk as I thought about the discussion I'd had about the situation with my new friend. I was strolling in the forest when I heard a loud screeching noise – like a deer or some other animal in pain. I ran towards the sound, worrying about what it might be but more concerned about the animal's welfare than herself, I mean – she could probably take on most of the things in the forest, there weren't any bears in these parts.

As I got closer and closer to the source of the screaming it became more and more apparent that it was a predator Rue had never encountered before. It was strange, perhaps it was a weird trick of the moonlight but as she got closer and closer to the predator and its prey – I got the weird idea that it was a _person_ chewing on the deer.

As I drew nearer and nearer to the person I saw that it was a boy, he had short brown hair, I was _sure _now it was a person. It was some sick weirdo that captured animals and… _bit them_. That couldn't be true. _Surely_ not! I wanted to believe that I was just seeing things or something and the hunter really was an animal and it was all some creepy trick of the light. Soon I was standing three meters away from them behind a tree, and I saw who it was – his perfectly handsome features were wrapped around the poor creatures neck he was like an animal as he fed… it was _Stefin_!


End file.
